xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rag Bone Hammer
Rag Bone Hammers are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are gunlances wielded by Reyn. Sources Trade Enemy drops Note: Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. Mechon M82 |Area1 = Colony 9 |Rate1 = 16.7 |Enemy2 = Air Vang |Area2 = Tephra Cave |Rate2 = 8.3 |Enemy3 = Cave Skeeter |Area3 = Tephra Cave |Rate3 = 8.3 |Enemy4 = Cute Caterpile |Area4 = Tephra Cave |Rate4 = 8.3 |Enemy5 = Eater Caterpile |Area5 = Tephra Cave |Rate5 = 8.3 |Enemy6 = Gluttonous Eugen |Area6 = Tephra Cave |Rate6 = 8.3 |Enemy7 = Mechon M31 (normal) Mechon M31 |Area7 = Colony 9 |Rate7 = 8.3 |Enemy8 = Mechon M63 (normal) Mechon M63 |Area8 = Colony 9 |Rate8 = 8.3 |Enemy9 = Mechon M69 (normal) Mechon M69 |Area9 = Colony 9 |Rate9 = 8.3 |Enemy10 = Mechon M72 (normal) Mechon M72 |Area10 = Colony 9 |Rate10 = 8.3 |Enemy11 = Mell Lizard |Area11 = Tephra Cave |Rate11 = 8.3 |Enemy12 = Noble Brog |Area12 = Tephra Cave |Rate12 = 8.3 |Enemy13 = Prom Skeeter |Area13 = Tephra Cave |Rate13 = 8.3 |Enemy14 = Singing Brog |Area14 = Tephra Cave |Rate14 = 8.3 |Enemy15 = Wallslide Gwynry |Area15 = Tephra Cave |Rate15 = 8.3 |Enemy16 = Baby Armu (Anti-Air Battery 1) Baby Armu |Area16 = Colony 9 |Rate16 = 7.4 |Enemy17 = Beach Krabble |Area17 = Colony 9 |Rate17 = 7.4 |Enemy18 = Colony Krabble (normal) Colony Krabble |Area18 = Colony 9 |Rate18 = 7.4 |Enemy19 = Colony Piranhax |Area19 = Colony 9 |Rate19 = 7.4 |Enemy20 = Common Caterpile (normal) Common Caterpile |Area20 = Colony 9 |Rate20 = 7.4 |Enemy21 = Cute Brog |Area21 = Colony 9 |Rate21 = 7.4 |Enemy22 = Enchanting Grune |Area22 = Colony 9 |Rate22 = 7.4 |Enemy23 = Evil Rhangrot |Area23 = Colony 9 |Rate23 = 7.4 |Enemy24 = Hand Bunnit |Area24 = Colony 9 |Rate24 = 7.4 |Enemy25 = Itinerant Dorothea |Area25 = Colony 9 |Rate25 = 7.4 |Enemy26 = Junk Bunnit |Area26 = Colony 9 |Rate26 = 7.4 |Enemy27 = Knuckle Bunnit |Area27 = Colony 9 |Rate27 = 7.4 |Enemy28 = Lake Flamii |Area28 = Colony 9 |Rate28 = 7.4 |Enemy29 = Lake Magdalena |Area29 = Colony 9 |Rate29 = 7.4 |Enemy30 = Light Skeeter |Area30 = Colony 9 |Rate30 = 7.4 |Enemy31 = Little Bunnit (XC1) Little Bunnit |Area31 = Colony 9 |Rate31 = 7.4 |Enemy32 = Little Skeeter |Area32 = Colony 9 |Rate32 = 7.4 |Enemy33 = Little Vang |Area33 = Colony 9 |Rate33 = 7.4 |Enemy34 = Marble Krabble |Area34 = Colony 9 |Rate34 = 7.4 |Enemy35 = Praying Caterpile |Area35 = Colony 9 |Rate35 = 7.4 |Enemy36 = Ridge Antol |Area36 = Colony 9 |Rate36 = 7.4 |Enemy37 = Speedy Ramshyde |Area37 = Colony 9 |Rate37 = 7.4 |Enemy38 = Stone Krabble |Area38 = Colony 9 |Rate38 = 7.4 |Enemy39 = Verdant Bluchal |Area39 = Colony 9 |Rate39 = 7.4 |Enemy40 = Wood Bunnit (XC1) Wood Bunnit |Area40 = Colony 9 |Rate40 = 7.4 |Enemy41 = Lurker Brog Lurker Brog (QE) |Area41 = Tephra Cave |Rate41 = 0 |Enemy42 = Pawn Piranhax |Area42 = Colony 9 |Rate42 = 0 }} Category:Gunlances Category:Unique Weapons